


Wasted Times

by japanstylezouis (chloroform)



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Song fic, Zayn - POV, honestly idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloroform/pseuds/japanstylezouis
Summary: and well zayn just can’t seem to forget





	Wasted Times

**Author's Note:**

> okay!!! So, lmao, I read my old “The Weeknd” fics and this happened. Am I back? Idek. Maybe?

_“I hope you know this dick is still an option_ _  
_ _'Cause I'll beat it up_ _  
_ _I took my time to learn the way your body functions_   
You were equestrian, so ride it like a champion. This sex will get you high without no other substance”

_—The Weeknd_

 

_Wasted times I spent with someone else...wasn't even half of you—reminiscin' how you felt._

 Liam….a name he hasn’t seen in forever on his phone. He can’t believe he’s calling him up after everything they’ve been through, the breakup of the band—of them. Gigi’s nothing compared to Liam.

_And even though you put my life through hell, I can't seem to forget about you; I want you to myself._

Bittersweet memories flow through his mind, the suffering he went through for him, but the love he has? That was always unconditional. He wants him—always.

_And now I'm askin', “Who do you belong to now? Who you give that love to now? Who you pullin' up on? Who you gettin' sprung for now? And what they got that I ain't got? 'Cause I got a lot. Don't make me run up on 'em, got me blowin' up their spot ‘cause I ain't got no business catchin' feelings anyway.”_

 Liam’s name continues to flicker on his phone. He sends him to voicemail….how dare he! He was the one who cut ties and broke Zayn’s heart because he was unhappy and left the band. It’s not his fault. He has no right to Zayn anymore..

He stares at the icon telling him Liam’s left a message. “ _Are you still with Cheryl? Do you belong to her now? Did you forget about me? What did she have that I didn’t!? How could you betray me?”_ is what runs through his mind, but he cuts it short before it goes down that path, a path he’s done proud of forgetting named ziam.

_They only want you when you're winning, but you've been with me from the beginning, and I know right now that we're not talking._

He only wants me because I’m doing well now. He doesn’t care about me. Liam forgot me long ago. It didn’t even matter that I was with him in the beginning—it didn’t matter.

_I don't wanna wake up if you ain't lying next to me._

Zayn cries as he thinks about Liam; he loves him. That desperation has come full force—he needs him. He doesn’t even want to wake up anymore if it’s not next to Liam. He listens to the voicemail.

_“I miss you, Zayn.”_


End file.
